


Twats

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day on the set of 'Thor: Dark Worlds'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twats

“You must be really desperate to come to me brother,” Loki said venomously to his brother as Thor was only coming in to sight.

He almost looked confused but quickly hid it under a blank mask as he saw his brother was stuffing something into his mouth. What was that abomination he could only name as a food form?

“What in Odin’s name are you eating?” he said as he tried to still sound sour towards his brother.

“Ich a sawsige,” he said with his mouth stuffed with it and tomato sauce around his lips.

Loki did not answer his brother as he knew he would take it as a sign he had no bloody idea what he was saying.

Thor finished chewing before he repeated himself “It’s a sausage, one of Earth's many cultures' food.”

“This is commonly eaten in Austraila… Am I saying that right?”

“No it’s Australia,” Loki said in Tom Hiddleston British accent.

“How do you know that brother?” He asked trying to stay in character.

“Because I was there recently… I might still be if this silly writer gets the story on fanfiction quickly.” Loki explained to him as the camera crew handed him another sausage.

“Aren’t you Australian?” he asked as he was pretty sure of this.

“I don’t know I’m Australian, it’s an amazement I can string together a sentence,” he said as he looked to his brother/ fellow actor.

The side of Tom Hiddleston’s mouth twitched as he tried to stay serious. Obviously failing badly as you could hear a string of male laughter through out the studio and then another deeper chuckling sound coming from Chris Hemsworth.

“Okay I’m good,” Tom Hiddleston/Loki said as he looked to the floor trying not to smile.

“You’re just angry because you’re in there and can’t have a cup of tea brother,” Thor said as they begun again whilst Kenneth behind the camera was sighing and rubbing his forehead.

The male actors begun to chuckle again as Kenneth smiled hoping no one would see his face as he muttered ‘Twats’ and then shouted “Cut.”

_Fin_


End file.
